Alternate Personality
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Thanks to a teleporting accident, Artemis arrives in the Digimon World. But, not in a way anyone expected. Can he get back to his world, or will he be stuck there? And, how do Christopher and Matt fit into this? Set after 02 and The Arctic Incident (but before The Eternity Code).


Alternate Personality

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, a Digimon/Artemis Fowl crossover! I think this is the first of it's kind, too! WOW! Anyway, you know how Artemis has an alternate personality in _The Atlantis Complex_, who goes by the name Orion? Well, this is set before the third book, but after the second one. In this, he doesn't have Orion at all, so can you guess what this is about?**

* * *

"Foaly, are you sure about this?" Artemis asked uncertainly as the centaur prepared a gun-like weapon of some sort. The boy had been visiting Holly and his friends above ground until Foaly asked him to come to Haven because he needed Artemis' help to test something. Though he hadn't mentioned the fact that it was a gun-like teleporter until _much _later.

"It's worked on the elves, so it shouldn't do much to you, Fowl." he said.

"Foaly, elves are different than humans. They have magic, I don't. They're usually smaller in size than a normal human, and they also live quite longer. I don't think this is a good idea." Artemis pointed out.

"Mud Boy, what harm will it do? It hasn't harmed anyone yet, except for two elves loosing a few digits on both hands." Foal muttered. Artemis did a small gulp. He didn't like this in the slightest, being a guinea pig after all, and what Foaly said about the unfortunate elves didn't make it any better.

"Besides," the centaur continued, holding up the teleporter, "The translator we gave you is also a tracker. So, once you land, we can track you. This is going to be the final test for the teleporter too, so don't worry about having to be asked about this again." Artemis sighed. Nothing was going to stop Foaly from doing this, was there? Then, the centaur flipped a switch on the contraption, turning it on. It hummed softly to life as Foaly pointed it at Artemis.

"Now hold still. It's not going to hurt you, but I'm not sure what will happen if it's used on a moving target." he said. Then, he pulled the trigger and fired. The beam hit Artemis and the boy instantly felt himself disappearing. In a few seconds, he was gone. Foaly put down the teleporter and checked the monitors for Artemis' signal. Nothing in Haven, so that was out. Nothing in Tara, Fowl Manor, or Dublin... Where had he sent Fowl? If Holly or Butler found out, they would surely kill him or skin him. He hoped he could find the boy before they found out...

* * *

The digidestined were in the Digital World, preparing to help the older group get their digimon to the Human World, now that everyone knew about Digimon. The digimon were so excited, that they tackled their partners into the ground.

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Tai said, rubbing his partner affectionately on the head.

"But you guys just saved the world! Again! Why wouldn't we be excited?!" Gomamon said.

"He makes a point, Tai." Sora said.

"Plus, we haven't see them since Christmas!" Mimi added, "Can't we just visit for a while?"

"Yeah, Tai. You _were_ the one who said we should come." Matt said, grinning. The brunette sighed.

"All right, we'll stay for a while." Tai said. The digimon cheered happily and clambered off the humans, excitedly wanting to show them their own things and stuff. The younger group was there as well, having seen the whole scene, and went with the other digidestined. Tai, Davis, Kari, Agumon, V-mon, and Gatomon went on a walk; Sora, Ken, Biyomon, and Wormmon headed towards Primary Village; Joe, Izzy, Cody, Yolei, Gomamon, Tentomon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon sat down and talked about computers and medical stuff; and Matt, T.K., Gabumon, and Patamon went for a walk through the forest. While they each talked and went to their destinations, the digidestined told the older digimon about bringing them to the Human World. Let's just say they were even happier than before.

* * *

While Matt and T.K. walked (the digimon were ahead of them, playing a bit), Matt saw T.K. cast glances at the path behind them. He raised an eyebrow at his brother's actions.

"What are you doing?" he asked. T.K. seemed to snap out of something and quickly looked ahead, avoiding looking at Matt.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why were you looking behind us, then?"

"I wasn't!"

"Then what were you doing? It looked like you were daydreaming about something."

"It's... nothing, Matt."

"T.K..."

"Oh, all right! I was thinking about Kari." Higher eyebrow.

"Seriously? Why do I get the impression you haven't asked her yet?" he said. T.K. flushed a dark red.

"MATT!"

"Just saying the truth." he said, shrugging. T.K. fumed. Matt knew the look on his brother's face and knew he had to run, which is what he did. T.K. chased after him, eyes practically in flames.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!"

"If I did, I wouldn't be your brother!" Just then, the duo ran past Gabumon and Patamon.

"Again? Why don't those two ever stop?" Patamon said, slapping his forehead with a paw.

"Don't ask me; I have no idea why." Gabumon said, shaking his head. Suddenly, Matt skidded to a stop and T.K. plowed into him. The blonde was sent backwards and landed on his bottom while his brother was still standing. His hat also flew off his head, where Patamon caught it. T.K. rubbed his head while looking up at his brother. He knew Matt wouldn't stop without warning at anything.

"Matt? Something wrong?" he asked. Matt shook his head.

"Nothing, T.K." he said. Then, he looked down. Once he did, he saw something shiny in the grass by his feet. He leaned down and grabbed it, taking a closer look at it.

"What's this?" he asked. The others came over and looked at it. It looked like one of those earbuds for headphones, except designed more for hanging onto your ear and it was wireless.

"Maybe we should have Izzy look at it." Gabumon said. He also knew something was wrong. Besides looking at the strange thing, he noticed Matt wasn't concentrating on it. The boy seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes, like he was thinking about something else. He mentally noted to ask him about it later.

"He or Gennai will probably know. Emphasis on _probably_. They might not, though." Patamon said, giving T.K. back his hat.

"We'll see, Patamon." T.K. said, fixing his hat back.

* * *

Soon, all the Digidestined had come back and Matt had told them about how they had found the strange device. Izzy took it carefully and looked it over.

"It appears to be some sort of communicator, though I have no idea why one be here. It's possible with the craziness of the DigiWorld, though." he said after a while, "And, I think I'll need to take a closer look at this later. It doesn't look like anything I've seen before."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's broken." Davis said, shrugging.

"But it's still valuable, even if doesn't work." Yolei said, "I just wonder how it got here."

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't think it was a coincidence for me just to look down and see it." Matt said, "Either it was extremely and completely random, someone put it there, or it was lost somehow."

"Matt's right. It might belong to someone." Joe said, "And, what if it _does _work? What might be on the other end?"

"What if it's a digimon who designs cute clothes?!" Mimi squealed.

"Mimi, there's no such thing or way-"

"Matt, I'll believe in what I want while you believe in yours, SO STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Eep!" At that point, Matt ran away from Mimi, since he was afraid she would hurt him. He was right to be afraid. She started to chase him, waving her fist in the air and calling out threats. Everyone else sweatdropped before ignoring them and going back to what they were talking about.

"But," Cody asked, "What are we going to do with it once we find out who its owner is? We can return it, but what if we can't? What will we do then?"

"I don't know, Cody." Izzy sighed, "I still need to investigate this communicator, first. Besides, I'm not sure it's a communicator myself. It could be anything, for all I know."

"What about after you study it, Izzy? Someone has to hold onto it." Sora said.

"How about Matt, since he's the one who found it first?" Biyomon suggested.

"That's a good idea, Biyomon." Ken said, nodding. She smiled just as Mimi managed to grab Matt by the shirt collar and start bonking him over the head with her fist.

"Ow! Ouch! Yeow!" Matt yelled in pain, also struggling to get out of Mimi's steel grip.

"Should we help him now?" V-mon asked, sweatdropping at the duo.

"I think so." Tai said.

* * *

That night, at Matt's apartment, he was lying in bed. He wasn't asleep yet because he was thinking about what happened that day. Not the strange device, but what happened right before he stopped. He had felt something go through him, like a ghost. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the device. He just hoped it wasn't anything bad. Boy, was he wrong!

* * *

_**First chapter! I know, another one of my stories I need to finish. But, anyway, what happened to Artemis? And, like I said before, what does Matt have anything to do with it? And where did the strange device come from?**_


End file.
